I fall into soul eater
by BoOkWoRm-Ask-And-Ill-Answer
Summary: An orphan named Ariandris runs away from the orphanage. With her mother murdered before her eyes she fell into the soul eater world and now she can not leave. She finds a group she can really fit in with and she prays that she can stay.
1. intro

i grabbed my pack.

i heard my fellow bed mates sleeping.

i had my black hair with red streaks braided.

i jumped out the second story window and landed in a kneel.

i pulled my black bag closer.

i had all black on.

a black sweater, a black tee. and normal dark jeans, even my shoes where

black.

**time skip!**

i hid behind the bush in the pine forest breathing hard

i had ran 10 miles.

i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

dream

**i was running to the car accident my mothers car had**

**flipped.**

**she crawled out when a man grabbed his gun and shot her in her**

**head.**

**i was screaming i ran to her. **

**i had beat up the man and sat by my**

**mothers dead body.**

**i was frightened what was i to do my mother gone.**

she was the only person i had.

she was gone forever i sobbed until the police came...

i woke up to fall into a portal a blackness

my head started to spin as fogg sarounded me

i had dreams of skulls

**hi this is Shannon quickdagger review what did you think if it was too weird say so tell me what you think! Shannon out!**


	2. i make friends at a bar

**sorry i took awhile i was busy but hey enjoy ;) ****i do not own soul eater but i own ariandris peace out**i woke on flat white surface**.  
**

i noticed a city around me.

my heart pounded as i thought 'where am i'

i jumped off the white thing and landed on top of a boy with a vest, shorts with loads of chains and he had black eyes with blue spiky hair.

i snarled at him as he shoved me off laughing "YOU DID NOT HURT ME PUNY MORTAL FOR I AM A GOD!"

i sighed standing up brushing off my jeans wincing i mumbled " baka that is what i call you baka you are the rudest boy i have ever met. if you wish to make friends stop yelling and get a life."

i walked away but he said "YOU CALLED ME WHAT BESIDES I DO NOT NEED FRIENDS TO SURPASS GOD!"

he became a bit quieter " and here is my autograph you must be excited to meet me the all famous blackstar."

i grabbed the paper and torn it to shreds saying "i called you baka which means stupid and the fact is i am not excited to meet you because you ego is too big and no one can tame you."

i did not stop there i slapped him and stomped off.

i stayed in the shadows and saw someone dressed as maka and she noticed me standing in the shadows i thought 'oh crap she noticed me'

without warning i bolted down to the edge of the city and found an ally way to hide in.

i sat there breathing heavy as i hid there till dark and then i found a place to sit a restaurant.

i sat at the bar of a pub, i know a kid my age at a pub but i got permission to drink a long time ago a long story ya do not need to know.

a girl sat by me with short black hair she had had blue eyes wearing a blue long skirt with a matching tank top.

she said " are you new to the DWMA?"

i shook my head " never heard of it sorry"

she held out her hand saying " i am Liana um i am surprised you have never heard of the DWMA."

"ariandris and you are surprised?" i replied

she smiled at me "i thought everyone knew the DWMA but i was wrong hey how bout you sign up tomorrow"

i agreed so i shook her hand on it.

and that was how i started at the DWMA.

**tell me what ya think i don't own soul eater i own ariandris though. review**


	3. SORRY

ok everyone i am sorry for this inconviniance of not updating fast my new name is BoOkWoRm-Ask-And-Ill-Answer (it was shinia redwind) so you wont go crazy i have been busy so that explains some and i have a headach so i type slower. :( so again sorry enjoy the books


	4. I begin my life at the DWMA

**I don't own soul eater but I own liana and Ariandris**

Next day I went with liana happily.

Lia showed me the large school.

When she went to her class to hang out with her other friends I was left to wonder around.

I bumped in a boy well I got mad at myself for not paying attention

This boy was dressed as death the kid my moms favorite character from soul eater, I thought highly of him though.

I cursed i greek as my bag ripped opened, my manga and stuff spilled onto the floor.

He yelled "YOU RUINED THE SYMMETTRY HOW COULD YOU!"

I fell with my stuff picking my manga as fast as I could for all I knew that might be the real Death The Kid.

I mumbled "sorry dude I was staring at my friggin feet chill."

I stood up pulling out my black duct tape and taping the hole.

I put my stuff back my neck tingled knowing he was watching i put my bag over my shoulder.

I held out my hand saying "hi I'm Ariandris im new here so please can you show me to the death room so I can join the school."

He stared at me like I was crazy then he shook my hand said "I'm Death The Kid son of Lord Death and sure."

I stared praying to Ares it was some prank made by my old enemies.

He led to me to the death room and left so suddenly I couldn't say thank you.

I knocked slightly before I entered, I gazed around the area it was a bit hard to process so i just walked down the hallway.

I made it to the center lord death was there I mean everything was in place like the anime.

He spoke in his cheery voice "welcome to the DWMA I suppose you wish to join."

I nodded slowly then he wiped out a contract and a pen Then gave it to me.

I read fast then signed afterwords he explained the rules and I asked him "Is liana a weapon sir?" he nodded the shooed me out.

_ok_ I thought _so I start tomorrow YAY so should I buy more stuff? Oh yea I don't have money and I think I already have a partner so it wont be so bad that I would have to leave right?_

I shrugged and walked out of the room.

I went to the front stairs and sitting on ground waiting just waiting.

I heard the bell ring as I waited for liana I saw the cos-players again all well dressed very convincing

Then it hit me they are the real thing, I cursed again I really talk to Blackstar no wonder he's mad at me. **(I know she's a bit slow well so am I!)**

I thought miserably _I insulted Blackstar joy_

Liana jogged up to me while my mind swarmed with the information about them.

She said cheerfully "So your now the new student I'll let you stay at my place if you want" she paused a minute "Do you need i partner"

I nodded making her grin she lead me to her place.

I got a nice room setting my bag down on my bed i sat down with a sigh so this is my new life after leaving the orphanage.

I fell asleep as my dreams yet again stirred up.

**SO that was the long one for me hopfully you like it review please**


	5. first day of school and i start a fight

**hey its BoOkWoRm-Ask-And-Ill-Answer aka BoOkWoRm I don't own soul eater but I own Ariandris and liana!**

It's the next day, nervous but still excited.

Liana was basically skipping with joy because I was her partner.

I was happy to have her as my partner too, she was always cheerful and I needed someone cheerful as her in my life now.

I stayed in the shadows the best I could but alas I failed.

Everyone stared at me like my hair was on fire, I ignored it by staring at my feet, again and followed Liana.

On our way to class a girl said nicely " Hi I'm Maka what is your name?"

I glanced up to see Maka without her coat with made her look like a normal school girl.

I managed a small smile and said "I'm Ariandris it is nice to meet you."

I stared at my feet quietly as Liana did the talking telling her that I'm new and that she only met me three nights ago.

I felt like I was invading their privacy so I sunk to my class room and sat in the top right corner.

I opened my bag and grabbed Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King then started reading.

I heard Liana sit by me she whispered " You are acting like Maka now reading that book."

I glared at her saying in return "Well, what else am I to do Liana start making friends?"

After that comment she started being quiet again so I said "Sorry I did not mean to be rude it's just I don't make friends that last long."

I went back to my book when I heard Blackstar laugh really loud and interrupting my book.

So I closed my book, put it in my bag then walked behind him.

Curving my hands I slapped his ears making he yelp in shock.

I coldly said "Blackstar you were interrupting my book be any louder I would knock you out for the rest of the day."

He laughed again " Oh It's you the girl who is taking my spot light me you fight have Stein supervise us, meet me out front."

I smiled slyly "Oh it is on."

Liana told Stein that we needed him to supervise me and Blackstar.

I walked out with the class starting to follow.

He was standing there with a sword in his hand.

Liana transformed into a machine gun and I aimed for his head and stared shooting.

Liana transformed into a sword we stared a real fight I thought simply _the first part was the test now it is real action_.

He was all dodge and no action, while I was dodge and attack until I disarmed him.

He tried to use his soul wavelengths I dodged again.

I put Liana to his neck and I said softly " I win."

He stared at me like everyone else did, with fear.

Liana transformed back to human and we went back to class.

**time skip: lunch time**

I sat down at the empty table with Liana.

I had a meat sandwich, grapes,apples, and crackers.

I ate my food when I noticed that a group of seven was staring at me.

Blackstar, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Soul were just staring at me.

I finished lunch, I threw away my trash then went to the library for research hoping to find out more about the school

**I finished this in a day with all my corrections done. Hope you enjoy please review!**


	6. backround on ariandris

**user : Not by choice **

**Don't mean to flame, but there are multiple problems. Ariandris already is a Mary Sue. Her name is some wacko special name and I see already that she's meant to be pretty and powerful. She's already shown up Death The Kid and Black Star. Also, when she arrived in the SE universe, she wasn't shocked or scared. She was just… Bleh. You don't put any emotion in, and your writing feels robotic.**

i got this review and it showed me people don't under stand ariandris.

i will tell you the basics of ariandris and what hard work i put into this.

so for starters she is the loner the quiet girl.

she reads books she isn't shocked or scared because she is escaping her real life that explains her feelings.

now her name is the hard part i chose this name for one reason.

it is rare like maka or blackstar and it helps her fit into the story with all the names you usually don't see.

i noticed that other storys were like a girl or boy were good looking and powerful in the stories of falling into soul eater so that is one thing.

she is not really powerful she is just a girl who is pretty fast.

she does gymnastics and she is the sporty type that explains part of it other then that, she is like me a smart sporty type girl but im not an orphan.

and im not used to putting emotion in it because i don't think about that.

I also so know that my spelling sucks and i don't put my punctuation because i get lost in words of my story.

i am trying my best though and i think that counts for something.

so tell me not by choice does that help some confusion.


	7. adoption

hey i have been busy so i am going to let someone to adopt this story.

so please send me a PM to see if you can adopt the story.

BoOkWoRm-Ask-And-Ill-Answer see ya


	8. continues

I noticed no one wanted my story but a person who afterwards didn't respond so I am going to continue my story

boOkWoRm-Ask-And_Ill-Answer out


	9. the day in Arizona

**hey its BoOkWoRm-Ask-And-Ill-Answer aka BoOkWoRm I don't own soul eater but I own Ariandris and Liana!**

I felt content in my new home.

My friend Liana was very cheerful because she was going to the dance this week.

She is making me go but I told her as long as I wore black I'm good.

But three days before the dance we had to get a kishin soul so we won't fall behind.

We had to go to Arizona to take care of three kishins that were after a child's soul.

When the plane landed we headed to where the kishin was most seen at her home.

We sat outside the little home waiting silently.

Suddenly there was a crash from the house.

Liana transformed into a sword and I over the wall to see the kishin in front of a broken window.

There was a girl about 12 standing there, she had a purple tank-top and purple shorts.

I could see very well to tell what she looked like.

I said to the kishin hoping it will forget the girl "hey ugly" it turned around.

I was scared, I am not going to lie.

It attack and I swung and it vanished replaced by the soul.

Liana turned back into human.

She grabbed the egg it vanished into her hand, I always wondered how she did that.

We checked on the girl I could see her clearly now.

She had short dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes.

She wasnt hurt so we left.

We saw two more kishens that had waited on the other.

Liana transformed and killed them.

Liana got the souls and we got back on a plane to Vegas where we take a cap to death city.

While on the plane all I could think about was the little girls scared eyes.

Soon after the plane took off I fell asleep.


	10. the end

I woke up when we landed.

I wanted to make amends to blackstar and his friends.

At the DWMA during lunch i walked over to blackstar and said "blackstar im sorry I attacked you"

He stared at me dumbfounded then he said "its ok. hey do you wanna meet my friends."

"Sure"

He lead me to the table and said "hey guys this is Ariandris"

Maka and the others stared at me

A portal of black swirling mist opened and it yanked me back to my world.

I stood in the forest staring around sadly.

I started to walk deeper into the forest letting my mind wander.

"I'll be back someday just not now"

I smiled at the thought.

**hey its bookworm and i decided to let ariandris go home. i only own liana and ariandris so later**


End file.
